For example, a centrifugal smearing device has been known for performing centrifugation on liquid collected from body fluid, blood, and urine to obtain cells, and smearing the separated cells onto a slide glass.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a conventional centrifugal smearing device. FIG. 12 illustrates the conventional centrifugal smearing device. The conventional centrifugal smearing device includes a base 2 including a motor 1, and a sealed rotating container 3 that is mounted in the base 2 and rotated by drive of the motor 1.
In the sealed rotating container 3, a plurality of chambers 4 for holding a liquid sample can be housed. The slide glass can be mounted to the chamber 4 with a holder.
The sealed rotating container 3 has a main body 7 and a lid 8 for covering an upper face opening portion of the main body 7. Inside the main body 7, a rotor 6 for disposing the chamber 4 is provided.
At an upper end edge portion of the main body 7 is formed with a planar portion 9 projecting outward and a protruding portion 5 projecting upward at a leading end portion of the planar portion 9.
The lid 8 has a planar portion 17 whose outer edge portion projects outward, and a seal member 18 such as rubber provided at a leading end portion of the planar portion 17.
When the main body 7 is covered with the lid 8, a planar portion 6 of the lid 8 is placed on the planar portion 9 of the upper end edge portion of the main body 7. Further, a seal member 18 of the lid 8 comes into contact with the protruding portion 5 of the main body 7. With this arrangement, a seal portion is constituted between the main body 7 and the lid 8 to prevent liquid from leaking from an inside of the main body 7 to an outside thereof.
A funnel-shaped holding section for holding the liquid is formed in a chamber, and a passage directed outward is formed on a side face of a bottom portion of the holding section. When the chamber is rotated to apply a centrifugal force to the liquid sample, the liquid sample passes through this passage to move outward. An opening portion is formed at an outside of the passage, and the slide glass is arranged at an outward of the opening portion.
Between the opening portion and the slide glass, a rubber packing or filter paper is arranged to seal space between the opening portion and the slide glass. When the filter paper is arranged, since the cells are smeared onto the slide glass and liquid components seep out through the filter paper, limited floating cells in the liquid sample can be efficiently collected.